


Street Cat

by stark_nakedness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes this little punk, Freeform, Gen, Not really compliant with the current timeline, One-Shot, Post Civil War, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, The Talk, before infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: “White wolf? That’s actually what they called you.”





	Street Cat

“White wolf? That’s actually what they called you.” It wasn’t stated as a question, but the tilt of his head suggested otherwise.

This man - _boy_ really - was full of contradictions. All smiles, blubbering speech, and wide eyed amazement, until the moment Stark turned his back. The change gave Bucky pause and for good reason too. He’d only ever seen such steeled resolve in one other person. Small and gangly - with ribs pushing against the confines of too see-through skin - and a stubbornness that could rival a hound dog. Steve Rogers had always been a force to reckon with.

This right here though? This young man was something else. He _seemed_ intelligent. Stark had boasted about a genius prodigy. Yet choosing to stand before him in nothing more than a onesie seemed like a stupid move. The kid definitely had balls. Barnes could respect that. 

He knew better than to underestimate the young hero though. James understood what the kid was capable of; had felt the strength in those long fingers as they closed around the metal of his wrist. Bucky was aware that this Spiderling had once proved himself to Captain America. Having left an impression, that had the man chuckling and smirking, merely at the memory of a kid he’d met from Queens.

_“Stark always knew how to pick ‘em. Never knew a kid with more spirit and fire in his eyes Buck.”_

Barnes knew that was a lie, because he’d seen it before. He’d seen it in the eyes of a young boy cornered in an alleyway; fists raised in defiance as blood flowed freely from his mouth. He’d felt it in the shivers of a sickly being, as it struggled to survive another cold night - heat malfunctioning and lips as blue as the frost crawling across the pane of their windows. Barnes had lived, breathed, and experienced all that and more. Couldn’t avoid it really, cause it had been encompassed in the body of Steve fucking Rogers. Standing here though? Gaze locked with another lanky kid who faced the world with determination larger than common sense? Well, he could never say that it was a surprise at what happened next.

“You know, I never understood that. I mean, I get why Shuri came up with the nickname. But White Wolf? Seems more like you're one of those street cats that roam the streets of New York. Dangerous, and with anger management issues." The soldier within grew alert at the underlying tone. The kid's body language suggested nothing more than just poking fun. But James knew better. 

"In fact, you remind me of one in particular. Ugly. Mean. Sometimes stupid. Call him Silverback. He’s kinda missing some hair along his back - acid burn that left the skin white against his black fur. True fighter. Yet, no matter how much he despises humans - turns away from them and hisses - he’s taken a liking to the kids on the block. Started with a little bowl of milk here. A scrap of food there. Just little things that created a sort of trust, you know?”

The kid shifts his stance and shoots him a little side smile. Barne tenses, but his attention never wavers. Peter didn't expect any sort of response - just wanted the man to listen - so James stays quite.

“It took a while, but we’d finally become friends of sorts. He isn’t perfect. Far from it. He tends to scratch and bite once in a while. A lot in fact, but now there’s this relationship there that can’t be undone. A trust that has been forged.”

Barnes eyes narrow at the twinkle alight in the kids eye.

“You know, you’re kinda like that cat. Beaten, unable to trust much, just living to survive. Something people only want to cage up, and never deal with. Taking one scrap at a time - debating on whether it is okay to trust again. The thing is, it’s all about choice. I couldn’t force that cat to trust me, anymore than I could force you to trust myself, or Mister Stark. I can’t, and I won’t.”

"Pretty sure you just called me mean, ugly and stupid." Definitely Stark's influence.

Peter didn't respond. Just swung his arms at his side a little in that animated way that was unique to him. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he grinned and shook his head with a small chuckle. The look he levelled at Bucky was sharp and piercing; peering past the mask that had fallen over the soldier’s face. Barnes was wrong. This kid was ten times worse than Steve. The little punk.

"I'd like to point out that you said it, not me. But back to the matter at hand. White Wolf? Wouldn’t have been my top choice. Cause domestication of wolves were mankind's influence. As a species they didn’t really have a choice in the matter. People picked and choosed which ones to breed in order to achieve certain traits. We molded them into creatures we wanted, so they could benefit us, but cats? Well, they domesticated themselves.”

This fucking kid. Seriously, where did Stark find these people? Barnes merely stared as a shit eating grin spread across the boy’s face. The boy didn’t coddle him. Didn’t speak to him in soft words as if he were a caged animal that was skittish. He gave his thoughts on the matter at face value. Compared him to a ratty old cat that lived in the streets. Told him to either consiously work for it or get lost. It was… refreshing. Bucky hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d been left standing in the compound, yet it felt as if his whole world had shifted.

Peter gave him a knowing look before nodding to himself; he’d said his piece, and Barnes understood. No one would force him - treat him like the animal he wasn't. It was his choice to be here, and it would be his choice to work with this team; to find his place and belong. 

Parker made a show of glancing at his wrist. Tony would be looking for him soon if he didn’t show up for their meeting. He had to get going. Taking a deep breath, Parker gave Barnes a small salute. They’d be seeing eachother again. He had a sixth sense about these things. Turning on his heel, he spared the soldier one last glance.

“One more thing Silverback. Hurt Tony, or anyone else on this team, and you’ll have the New Avengers at your heels. Family of choice, we got each others backs, and all that fun stuff, you know? But most importantly, you’ll have me to deal with. So play smart. Get a trim. Loose the grenades - we got better toys to play with here.”

Wiggling his fingers in farewell, the kid flipped over the railing without a second thought. The sound of something shooting through the air could be heard before a loud whoop followed. Stance steady, Bucky watched as the red figure swung through the open space and towards a different section of the compound. _Training facility_ \- his memory helpfully supplied.

Lowering his head slightly, Barnes finally moved. One step forward, and then another. At the third step he couldn’t help but crack a small smile. First Stark, and then the kid. Something told him he was going to love it here.

**Author's Note:**

> So in all honesty, I absolutely loved that they called Barnes White Wolf. I mean it's so badass. I'm a sucker for that. But, I just had this little notion of a punk Peter Parker secretly laughing at that. Cause, I believe he and Shuri are great friends, and he'd have definitely heard all about this. Therefore, when the residential new kid came on the block, he couldn't help but poke fun, while also giving Bucky a little rundown of how things kinda worked. Cause Barnes is in their playground now, and Peter ain't messing around. He's a protective jelly bean. 
> 
> Anywho, this one-shot was born. There's a chance I may add more to it. But who knows? I may just leave it as this too. It all depends. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
